The Art of Chasing Dreams
by MistyBallet
Summary: "I'm going to miss you guys too, but you know I can't pass up this opportunity…" How would life turn out, if Ally left for MUNY instead of changing her mind? How would she have left? How would Dez, Trish and Austin react? Ally soon finds out the reality of chasing dreams, and whether her decision actually did bring happiness into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally. If I did, there would be more frequent episodes and at least 10 more seasons**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Last call for AA312, flying to New York City's John F. Kennedy International Airport. Please proceed to Gate 27 in the next 10 minutes."

This is the correct thing to do, Ally! Just walk towards the gate! Her brain screamed, as it was as though it was trying to sway her decisions towards boarding the plane. But, wasn't her mind already made up? Wasn't she already so sure of going to New York? It's not like this type of opportunity happened everyday! She didn't have any doubts, did she?

" _I'm going to miss you guys too, but you know I can't pass up this opportunity…"_

Ally's words were echoing in her head – like a mantra. She was nervous. She bit down on her lip – the gang didn't even know that she was at the Miami International Airport, about to board a plane to New York. It was too painful to see them she had decided. Too painful to see the reaction on Dez's, Trish's and Austin's face. They would just have to find out that she had already left, the hard way. Ally did leave letters for all of them though. She wasn't that heartless.

"Ally, I'll miss you." Lester Dawson, her dad said, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears, as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll miss you too, dad!" Ally had replied, her edges of her mouth turning up to a sad smile. "But once I have graduated from MUNY, I promise that I will take the first flight back to Miami."

"I know dear, it's just that, I watched you grow up into who you are today, I can't think of you as anything than my baby girl!"

"I know."

"I wish you all the best and I know that you'll do well."

"Thanks dad. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Ally kissed her dad on the cheek one last time, before grabbing hold of her belongings, and headed off to the boarding zone, with her dad's hand waving her off unyieldingly, in the background.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Austin Moon thought that today, would be like any other day. Trish would come in declaring that she had a new job, Dez would direct a play or participate in some cinematic event, and Ally would be minding Sonic Boom.

But when Austin woke up, there was a sinking feeling in his chest, and ache that did not seem to go away.

His breakfast was typical enough, his parents was needed at the store and had left him a stack of pancakes and syrup. He met up with Dez at the fountain in the mall; he was totally engrossed in the latest adventures of the Electric Avenger.

"Hiya Dez!" Austin greeted him.

Dez frantically waved his hands around, trying to signal Austin to shush, his head stuck even more into his book.

"Come on Dez, you barely began that book, you probably have another bazillion pages to read! Do you plan on sitting here all day?"

"Quiet Austin, have some consideration! Can you see that I'm trying to read?" Dez dragged the last syllable for a few seconds.

Austin just laughed. "You can still read at Sonic Boom you know, and I bet you will totally freak Ally out that you are actually doing something, that is slightly educational."

Hearing "freak" and "Ally", Dez shot out with a goofy grin. "Come on slowpoke, we need to get our scare on!" Dez shot off in the direction of Sonic Boom. Austin just grinned and took off jogging too, not wanting Dez to reach first.

Yes, it did seem just like any other day. So far, Austin's and Dez's daily routine was pretty much the same. There was nothing out of the ordinary, there were no mysterious stalkers, but that uneasy feeling never left.

Austin soon found that he was dreading to enter Sonic Boom, for some reason, when he thought of that music store; he felt fear, and terror, to a certain extent.

"Hiya Trish!"

Dez's cheerful demeanor brought Austin out of his daze. He looked at the direction Dez was waving. Decked out in 4 different necklaces, as well as rings on nearly every finger, was Trish. Seeing us, she walked over.

"Guess who got a job in the malls luxurious jewelry store, the Bling Things?" Trish began, and then posed like a model "How do you like, my bling-blings?"

"That's awesome Trish, but isn't all of that like, really expensive?" Austin asked.

"I'm just borrowing these, and breaking them in. anyway, I have employee discounts on all the jewelry. So I bought something for all of you guys, even you Dez."

"Aww thanks Trish!" Dez exclaimed, and proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

"Continue to do that and I'm selling back your present."

Dez then jumped away from her, as if he was burned. Trish rolled her eyes. "I was going to get charm bracelets, but you guys, are well, male. And i won't be that mean to my client, maybe to you Dez. So instead, I go all of you a necklace each. Austin, yours and Dez's look like medallions, so it's more masculine. On the other hand, Ally's and mine are actual necklaces. They are all actually lockets, and I've already inserted a group picture of all of us on one side. You can decide what you want to put on the other."

"Thanks Trish!" Dez exclaimed again, clapping his hands together excitedly, like a toddler on sugar rush.

"Here you go."

Austin's pendant was circular, but the details engraved on it made it seem like a full moon. Dez's was shaped as a clapperboard, and even had his name engraved under director on the pendant. Trish also showed us hers.

"It was pretty easy to choose what you guys would like, Austin – your middle name, Dez you are pretty much determined to be a director, and Ally's is a sun, because Daw-SUN, or maybe DAWN-son, but I wasn't sure what to get for myself, so i choose a crown! Mostly because I'm amazingly awesome."

Dez nodded his head thoughtfully. "So there really was no reason why you chose a crown huh."

Trish just ignored him. "I actually wanted to give these necklaces to all of you at one shot, at Sonic Boom, but when I saw you guys, I couldn't resist! I was so excited!"

"Okay, okay, now you should go give your present to Ally, or would you rather stay here, and talk to me?" Dez said to Trish, wriggling his eyebrows around.

"Nah, I think I will pass. Maybe some lonely lady will stay and accompany you, maybe someone just as sad and lonely. But I'm out!" Trish brisk walked towards the music store.

"When have ever been sad and lonely?" Dez exclaimed indignantly at her retreating form.

"Don't worry bud. You're not really sad or lonely." Austin said, patting his back reassuringly. "Let's just go and meet Ally. After all, it's not like we have much time to spend together now. She is leaving any day."

When both of them were approaching Sonic Boom, they noticed something strange. Firstly, instead of Trish going into the store, and gossiping with Ally, she was stood frozen at the door. Secondly, there was a sign pasted on the door.

It wrote: For all music students, all classes have been cancelled until further notice.

We are sorry for the inconvenience and seek your understanding.

For further enquiries, please refer to Mr. Lester Dawson.

Austin quickly ran up to Trish, her face looked horrified and in shock. "What's wrong?"

With her eyes still wide, she replied. "That's...That is not Ally."

Her finger pointed forward, towards the counter, and sure enough it was not the sweetheart that we knew. She was as different to Ally as light was to day. Her hair was bleached blonde, and her eyes were strikingly green. She was tall and she did not seem awkward around the customers. But she wasn't Ally.

Dez walked into the store first. "Hi there, I'm Dez, who are you?" He asked as suavely as he could.

"Hi there! My name's Megan. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled prettily. "Hold on a sec, are your friends Trish and Austin?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Well, I was told by Mr. Dawson that if a trio of people, by the name Trish, Dez and Austin come in, I would need to direct the group to his office."

"Why? Did something bad happen to Ally? Because no offense, but you are kind of in her spot…"

"Nothing necessarily bad happened to her, but I'm sorry for your loss…"

Austin snapped up when he heard this. He immediately charged over to the counter, his fists shaking in fear. He slammed his fist down, his eyes were wild and his body shook. "What do you mean sorry for her loss?!"

"I'm sorry, but I think that Mr. Dawson should tell you the news, rather than me." She said apologetically

"Well, I'm sorry for Austin's behavior. He's kind of in love with Ally, you know?" Trish cut in, whispering the last sentence into Megan's ear.

"Ah, I see. Don't sweat about it! I understand." Megan replied back,. "Now go to his office! Or Austin here will blow a fuse. His office is the first door up the stairs"

Trish thanked her, and hurriedly grabbed hold of both Austin's and Dez's hands, practically dragging them along. It seems that the practice room has now been turned into Mr. Dawson's office.

Austin was both devastated and furious. How dare some girl step into Ally's spot? And what did he mean that she was sorry for my loss? He let himself be manhandled by Trish. Dez on the other hand, was concerned, but he mostly was looking around the store in awe, trying to see if there were any other differences.

Soon, they stood outside the door. Instead of the "Keep Out" sign that Ally used to hang; it now had a proper sign, which wrote "Lester Dawson" across. Trish took a deep breath in, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The unmistakable sound of Ally's dad was heard, and Austin tentatively pushed open the door, expecting the worst.

"Oh, hi kids. Megan sent you guys up, didn't she?" He said to us. We nodded our heads.

"Well…" he continued. "I should just go straight to the point; Ally has already left for New York, and won't be coming back to Miami until after she graduates. She says she is sorry that she left so suddenly, and she will miss all of you. She also told me to give these letters to you three."

"WAIT WHAT?" Trish yelled, her eyes blazing. "She just took off and left? She didn't even inform us which day she was leaving! She thinks she can just do this to us?"

"I'm sorry Trish, I did tell her that she should inform you guys, considering you four are such good friends, but she feared the worst, and she was scared of your reaction too."

"So this is what our friendship amounts too huh." Austin said sadly. He walked over to Mr. Dawson's table, and took the letter that had his name written on in her perfect calligraphy, and walked out of the door.

Mr. Dawson sighed. "Look, Dez, Trish, Ally really cared for you guys, and I think you guys were also great friends to her. So just read her letters, before judging her decisions please." He passed the last two letters out to them, and went after Austin.

Austin was sitting at the piano downstairs, playing a melancholic piece. His heart felt like it was tearing itself to pieces, his chest clenched so much, it hurt. His eyes were watering with unshed tears, threatening to spill over any moment now.

"Look Austin. I don't know how much a difference this will make, but she really cared for all of you guys, and if it will make you feel better, she feared your reaction the most. She was afraid to hurt you. And I have never seen that on my daughter before. She knew Trish for a long time, and I think her reaction would be pretty obvious, and she was not as close to Dez as you. I'm telling you Austin, she really cared about you, and I bet she will miss you the most. You really changed her, and I am grateful that she still feels so much love from her friends." Mr. Dawson said when he found him. However, Austin just ignored him. His own heart was breaking, and he felt as though his own soul was being ripped out. He felt so hollow inside.

He finally played the last note on the piano and sighed heavily.

"Mr. Dawson, tell Trish and Dez that I'll be leaving first." He said, stuffing the letter into his pocket and trudged out of the door.

"I think he really loves Ally, boss, even though he doesn't notice it yet." Megan commented as she watched the exchange.

"I can see it too, Megan, and it is just so pitiful to think that he is going through such heartbreak, with my daughter too. But I can't do anything about it…"

"Good luck sir."

"No… I don't need luck today, Austin does."

* * *

Dez was feeling sad. Without Ally's constant lame jokes, to laugh at, and ridicule, there did not seem like there would be much joy in his life. In fact, he was unable to imagine life without Ally. She was the one that made Austin famous, and helped bring up his reputation as a director. But he knew that what he was feeling was probably considered minor in compared to what Austin and Trish were feeling.

So yes, Dez was really unhappy. But he knew that this opportunity that Ally has received was a real big deal. If Dez was offered a place in a filming academy in another state, he probably would also have taken it. This type of opportunity could make or break a career!

He wished he wouldn't feel so lonely and abandoned though, regarding how Ally has left them. He wished that Ally had told them that she was leaving. If they could only have spent her last day, well knowing that it was her last! They could have thrown her a massive farewell party, brought her out adventuring! But due to Ally's actions. There was no way to know what would have happened if her decision was different. Dez sighed sadly, and opened the letter, hoping that what was written would not hurt him so much.

* * *

Trish was angry. That was how she dealt with sadness. She was no crybaby. But she could not deny that what she found out did not make her eyes water, did not make her want to cry. She couldn't believe that her friend, of so many years, could so easily pack up and leave the country, just like that. She now regretted, helping to fill in that application to MUNY for Austin and Dez. She should have just let them send in a joke of an application, resulting in her getting rejected without her even knowing! But no, she just had to care so much.

Trish felt as though she had just lost a friend. She felt as though Ally thought that her friendship with Trish meant nothing. Trish felt abandoned. Now she only had the two boys to keep her company. There were no more girls' night out; there were no more shopping sprees with bffs. She opened the letter that was still clutched in her hand, and read.

She didn't understand, and the hurt she was feeling was being translated into fury. She needed an outlet, and she started punching the wall, letting her emotions out. But when her fury started to flatter, her punching reached a minimum, and soon her dam broke. Hot tears poured down silently, and for the first time, she had let her walls down. This was how much Ally meant to Trish, but was what Trish meant to Ally the same?

* * *

Austin felt depressed. Not suicidal depressed, but more sad to the point that he did not feel like eating at all, sleeping at all, feeling at all.

How could she do this to me? She's my partner! We're supposed to always be there for each other! He thought angrily, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk. His fists clenched even more, and he could feel his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand.

He reached home quickly, since his mind was busy being preoccupied with thoughts of Ally. His parents were still not back from Moon's Mattress Kingdom, so the house was empty, and it reflected his heart.

He quickly locked himself in his bedroom, and tore open the letter.

And what he read made his body shiver even more, and soon salty tears were rolling down his cheeks, after so many years. It was amazing that Ally had such an effect on him. The sky had darkened during the time he was reading Ally's letter, and soon it was raining, and thundering.

Being alone in the house had its perks at a time like this. He let his tears flow freely, not caring to mask his sadness at this point of time. He cried and cried. His heart was aching so greatly, it felt like it would give out. His brain was hurting for thinking so much, about her, and his vision was blurry as he collapsed on his bed. He only hoped that the sound of thunder was loud enough to cover his frantic sobs.

 _Like pieces of a puzzle,_  
 _without each other,_  
 _we're in trouble, trouble_

 _Hey, I will always stay,_  
 _By your side forever,_  
 _cause we're better together,_  
 _Hey there's no other way,_  
 _We'll make it through whatever_  
 _cause we're better together_

 _like the waves need the_  
 _sand to crash on,_  
 _like the sun needs a world to shine on,_  
 _you're the bright side of everyday,_  
 _me without you just isn't the same,_  
 _it's not the same,_  
 _better, oh better,_  
 _oh we're better together_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hihi! My name is Misty, and thanks for reading my story! I do accept constructive criticism and also you can point out any errors that I may have done. Also, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, haha. If you have any ideas about how the story should continue, feel free to tell em! If I like, i'll put it in the story :). Also if you can, tell me your opinion about Trish and Dez, whether they should date (at all) and if they date, who would you like them to date! Lastly, sorry if this comes of as demanding :X

 _xoxo Misty!~_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Disney still refuses to share copyrights to Austin & Ally. *sobs***

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

4 Years Later

After Ally had left for New York, Austin suddenly became a really good songwriter. He had found that portraying his feelings into song lyrics, was able to help him cope with his sadness and despair. He was no longer seen as the bad boy of music, and now was considered a sensitive guy. He still sang all of his pop hits, but he no longer limited himself to that particular genre of songs anymore, and could sometimes be seem belting out sentimental love songs. This however did not stop the fangirls, and in actual fact, there were now more girls pining for his attention now, since Ally was considered out of the picture.

But Austin couldn't care less about them. Sure, he flirted with his audience on stage and had his easy smile on, but that was all an act, part of the performance. Those girls would never see how much of a wreck he actually was off stage. He would effortlessly participate in interviews and appear on talk shows, but once he was at home, he sunk right back into his shell again, and his hand would clutch tightly around that moon medallion.

Austin had inserted a portion of Ally's letter into the locket. When Trish and Dez found out, that had kept on telling him that it was unhealthy behaviour, but Austin didn't care. His mourning of Ally had resulted in the difficulty of him being able to honestly connect with his friends anymore. Whenever he had to meet up with them, he had a mask on, concealing his emotions effectively. Trish and Dez knew about this, not that they would ever tell him, but it was obvious to them as his brown eyes – once always filled with joy, was now blank and hollow. Austin no longer wore his heart on his sleeve, and instead, his emotions were concealed inside, and it was hard to know what he felt at times.

In addition to becoming a better songwriter, he had also avoided New York like plague. He had decided that due to Ally's insensitive departure, he would make no effort in order to contact her. He did not want to take the chance to encounter Ally, if he ever went to New York. This also resulted in him leaving New York off the tour map whenever he had been asked by Jimmy Starr to go on tour.

Austin was afraid of New York, not that he would ever admit it. He was afraid of going to the Big Apple, and realizing how close he would be to Ally again. He was afraid that he would not be able to keep his emotions in check, if he ever encountered Ally. But if anybody would accuse him of this fear, he would just scoff and deny all accusations. After all, it was not like Ally would actually attend an Austin Moon performance.

Austin was currently getting ready for the day. He had a meeting with Jimmy Starr that morning, and Trish was currently yelling at him and Dez to hurry up, accusing them of being "inconsiderate man-slugs with no sense of urgency."

* * *

Trish had also changed during these five years. She had become more responsible, and actually took her job as Austin's manager more seriously. If anybody asked her why, she would reply with, "My friend Ally has worked at Sonic Boom all her life and always attended work passionately, while I have been flitting from job to job. Now that she had left, I felt like I should have learnt her outlook on jobs. So, I decided to continue her legacy in being the responsible one in the group. God know what would have happened if I was still that lazy kid! Jimmy would probably have me fired!"

Trish was still the girl that would pull pranks on Dez and Austin, and always tried to take the easy way out, but she was not completely the same. After Ally had left, she was a wreck. She felt hurt as she had let Ally greatly into her heart and the ache that was left was just as deep. She had hardened her heart after that, building up walls of steel around it, shielding her away from any possible anguish. But Dez had been able to chip away at barriers, with his constant affection, and soon the Trish that they all knew was back, albeit slightly different.

* * *

Dez was affected by Ally's departure, despite people saying otherwise. He was immensely hurt that that little bug had so easily flew off and left their group broken, but he knew how much Ally meant to Austin and Trish and that they would really need the support right now. And he was proven right, he had nobly ventured into Trish's house a few days after they had heard the news, only to find her crying onto her cheetah-printed pillow.

And when Dez went to visit Austin, what he saw had shocked him. His blonde hair was matted and dull, black rings circled his eyes, and his brown eyes had lost its sparkle. So Dez did what he had to do, he bounced back. He stood strong for his friends when they were weak. Instead of being acting a fool and being goofy, he matured, and supported his friends throughout this ordeal. He had stuffed his sadness into a box, and let himself be there for his friends. Dez still joked around, and would still wear the goofiest clothes imaginable. But he snapped back into the mature adult when needed. So Dez had grown up over the four years, he did what he could to protect his friends, and to lift their spirits.

In terms of directing, he was finally hired by Jimmy Starr to be Austin's permanent video director, and in addition to that, he had landed quite a few directing offers, for short movies and music videos. He was making it big in the business.

Furthermore, Dez and Trish were currently dating each other, in the least ordinary relationship possible. Dez had helped Trish recover from the heartache first, and this caused the both of them to spend a lot of time together. And Dez soon found himself falling. Trish had opened up to him during the month after the news broke, and he was able to discover the soft side of her, the insecure side of Trish, that was hidden all of her barriers. But those barricades came tumbling done after Ally left, leaving her exposed, and Dez had helped her up.

As Ally was Trish's best friends, Trish was also left without a close friend after Ally's parting. So Dez had stepped into that role, and he had learnt more about her, and likewise Trish had learnt more about Dez. And soon, they found themselves going to lunch without inviting Austin, hanging out when Austin was stuck recording, and they as they say, the rest is history.

Their relationship was not that different. Trish still regularly insulted Dez and vice versa, but it wasn't as harsh as the past, and now they also would make up more quickly.

* * *

"Hey idiots, are you sure you two aren't girls? We have to meet Jimmy in half an hour and we still have to drive to his office!" Trish exclaimed through the door, and banged on it repeatedly.

"Dez's not ready yet." Austin hollered back.

"I'm so ready." Dez protested, jumping around in his shared room with Austin, trying to pull up his colourfully-printed pants.

"Yeah, you're totally not ready."

"Just hurry up you two." Trish said, walking away.

When they were finally done, they exited the house. It was a quaint little thing, which Dez and Austin had bought together, in suburban Miami. There was actually no reason why Dez was in Austin's room, as there were more than enough room to cater to the 3 of them, but Dez had ran into Austin's room early in the morning, yelling at the top of his voice.

They all loaded into Trish's car, and left the driveway. Austin could tell that Trish was pissed, as she was driving way over the speed limit. They swerved right and left abruptly, causing both Dez and him grabbing onto the seat, their knuckles turning white. Dez was also screaming scared, and this only caused Trish to smirk wickedly.

"Lil' Golden Toes, I'm so sorry, that we had to depart this way…" Dez whispered

Austin caught on quickly, "No…no, Dez, you're my best friend, you can't leave me!"

"I leave all of my possessions to you, kiddo…"

"No, you have to survive!"

"You were always the light of my life, you know?"

"I get it! My driving is crap, but you two shouldn't have irritated me this morning! I swear you guys are going to answer to Jimmy if we are late." Trish exclaimed.

This caused the two boys to burst into laughter, each of them clutching onto their sides, as they chuckled loudly. It was these rare moments that showed the old Austin Moon, and secretly, Trish and Dez lived for these instances.

"Anyway, I'm the captain of this boat, so if you want me to drive, you follow my traffic rules." Trish continued on.

In actual fact, Austin and Dez would probably kill themselves before even considering hitching a ride with Trish. But this arrangement was a last resort. Both the boys already had driving licenses, but Dez did not bother to buy a car, as Austin had one and they lived in the same place, and Austin stupidly got his car "arrested" by his mom, due to the one speeding ticket he received, by accident (Dez was the one driving). So they were now roped into being vehicle buddies, with Trish, who he might add, failed the driving test 5 times. But seriously, why else would two grown men willingly enter a zebra-and-pink-printed car?

Trish suddenly slammed her foot down on the brake, causing the two passengers seating in the back to jerk forward, their head colliding with the seats in front of them. Austin then shakily opened the door, stumbling out, with Dez in pursuit.

"My heart won't stop racing." Dez breathed out, clutching at his chest desperately.

Austin nodded in agreement, falling to the ground on all fours, before collapsing onto his back, panting.

"Come on, we have to go!" Trish said, trying to pull Dez along.

In the end, they were late for the meeting. As they entered the room, all eyes were on the three of them, in their wind-blown attire, they looked a mess.

"Where were you guys?" Jimmy asked. Trish just pushed Dez and Austin forward, honouring her early words.

"Err, sorry Jimmy, Dez here took forever to get ready?" Austin said sheepishly, scratching his head.

Jimmy sighed. "Never mind kids, just settle down, and let's get this started."

The sound of dragged chairs and frantic footwork resounded around the room for a moment as everyone took their places. Austin took this opportunity to tune out – he knew that Dez and Trish would regurgitate everything back to him at the house and listening to his record producer's voice drone on and on for hours was not his cup of tea.

"Austin… Austin… AUSTIN!"

Jimmy's voice brought him out of his daze. He jumped out of his seat, rigid and faced him, a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry?" he said, laughing nervously as he sank down into his chair.

Jimmy just shook his head, waving him off. "Anyway, as I was saying, Austin, you're going to New York."

"Wait what?" Austin shot up again, hands on the table, leaning over to Jimmy. "Why are you sending me there?"

"I see no reason why you are refusing to go there." Jimmy replied, "Anyway, your New York fans are begging for you to appear there, especially since they have never been able to see you perform live."

"But I can't go!"

"Is this about Al-"

"Don't say _her_ name."

"Well, if it is about her, it has already been four years! You can't just keep avoiding New York because she might be there. Also, how do even know if she is still there! She could have migrated or something and you three wouldn't even know about it because none of you kept in contact!"

The three of them kept quiet, eyes not meeting Jimmy as he glared at each of them accusingly. "I did tell you to try, you know, to reach out to her, but no, you guys protested so loudly I was easily overpowered."

He sighed again, adjusting his glasses. "As I was saying, you three," he gestured towards Austin, Trish and Dez, "are going to New York City on your upcoming tour. No protests, no complaints allowed. You need to get over there and satisfy your fans, and the people Madison Square Garden, where you will be performing, are practically on their knees, wanting you to perform there."

"But Jimmy-"

"You can't keep denying your fans the right to see you perform Austin. Imagine what they felt when you purposely left out New York in all of your past nationwide tours. You need to be fair kiddo."

Austin sighed in defeat, slumping in his chair, face downcast. "Yeah, okay Jimmy, you're the boss."

"Okay. Trish, I'll email you the confirmed dates and venues on Austin's upcoming tour when I'm free, but guys, get ready to hit the road in a month."

"Yes sir!" Dez replied, with a mock salute.

The meeting was soon over, and the three friends walked out of Jimmy's office, and headed back home. Austin kept quiet throughout the whole journey, thinking about the exchange that happened at Starr Records. Trish and Dez noticed this, but did not bring it up, knowing that what was best now, was to let the news sink in, and thus, forcing Austin to accept it.

Austin was currently lying in the living room of the house, feeling a whirlwind of emotions now, even though his face did not portray it. He was feeling both happy, and angry, both afraid and irritated. He was angry at Jimmy for insisting that he has to journey to New York, when he perfectly knew that Ally was probably there. He was happy that he was able to perform in New York, and singing at the Madison Square Garden would also help him become an even bigger hit. But he was obviously still afraid of what might happen at New York, and he was irritated at himself, for still dwelling on Ally after all this years, and he was irritated at his friends, for being so easygoing with Jimmy's demands.

He took a deep breath in, trying to calm his nerves; although Trish's horrid driving was not helping. He was presently trying to reason with himself, attempting to squish down the doubt of singing in New York. 'There are like, millions of people in New York City, the likelihood of meeting Ally was like 0.0000001%. Those were good odds.' Austin decided, nodding his head shakily. Dez looked over at him, a ginger eyebrow raised questioningly, and Austin just gave him a weak smile.

'There's hardly a chance that I will meet Ally again. It's such a low possibility, it probably won't even happen. I have nothing to be scared of.' He thought to himself. 'I just have to deliver a great performance to the fans, and soon enough I will be out of that city, and all of these worries that I am currently having is just me overreacting and fearing the worst. Yeah, I have nothing to worry about.'

Trish suddenly jumped out of her room, exclaiming excitedly "Come on, Jimmy just emailed me the itinerary and details, looks like every location is more or less sold out!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Dez said, beaming.

"When are we going to New York?" Austin butted in.

"Hmm, looks like New York is out forth location, and there are three nights in total." She replied.

"Okay. It's best to get it over with quickly, right?" Austin said, seemingly to himself.

"Anyhow, Austin, your first gig is here in Miami, in three weeks. Jimmy has already prepared a set for you, so just need to go and rehearse." Trish said gesturing to the blonde teen.

"Okay madam." Austin said, walking out of the room.

Dez squealed. "Let's get this tour on the road! I'm so excited!"

"Dez, you say that about every time we go on tour. But, I agree, touring is always fun." Trish said, effectively ending the conversation by also leaving the room.

Dez pouted as this left him alone in the room. He went and set down on the computer desk, and started fiddling around. Trish had left her email browser open, and so Dez opened up the separate email that contained all the tour details, which Trish had not read yet, as she only opened the one that had the overview.

He started reading the email, even though he knew that Trish would probably kill him, as this was considered an invasion of privacy. This email contained all the specifics, such as the locations, and dates, as well as overnight stays and opening acts.

And then Dez suddenly gasped in shock. In the details for the first gig of New York, right under the line that said 'Opening Act', was a name that was very familiar to the gang.

 _Ally Dawson._

* * *

 **A/N:** As per the last chapter, please point out any mistakes which I have made, and also if you don't like what I did with Trish and Dez, please tell me too! I wasn't totally sure how to type that part out, but I paired them together as requested! Also, tell me any ideas you might have, because I don't really have an outline planned for this story? Haha, it's running its own course. Also, if you one, I can make a oneshot companion about the more specific details about how Trish's and Dez's relationship developed in the future, so if you want one, let me know! Also, next chapter is about Ally's life, and can you guys give me your opinion about whether you want those small snippets about Trish and Dez, or should I focus more on the main story, and whether "4 Years Later' is too rushed. :)

 _xoxo, Misty~_


End file.
